Breaking the Spell
by Dacre the Nirnwalker
Summary: Master thief Sonia tries to free herself from the spell of a Master vampire and struggles against the infection herself.  Sequel to: "To Please and Serve, Darkly" and "Inner Revolt"  Is a bit longer than the other two but resolves some of the story.


Sonia set out for Whiterun. Her Lord wanted her to steal some artifact from the Dwemer museum in Markarth, and she graciously accepted the assignment like a perfect slave girl. Fortunately, Whiterun way on the way to Markarth so her submissive personality shouldn't interfere with her mission.

Farengar Secret-Fire was studying in Dragon's Reach, as usual. She had stolen some new clothes so as not to arouse suspicion. He smiled when he saw and pulled down his hood. _Damn, he remembers me._

"oh, I knew you'd return. I knew you wouldn't leave me forever!" He beamed at her quite uncharacteristically. He was usually an unemotional and cold man but his reaction to Sonia was quite different.

"Listen Farengar," Sonia began. She caressed his shoulder, slightly. 'I've got to tell you something."

"If you think I'm angry, just know that all is forgiven. I'm ready to move down into that little cottage in Haafingar. I can practice my magic and conduct experiments in peace while you gather alchemy ingredients and cook your lovely Elsweyr Fondue in peace. You can run to town for me every once in a while and buy the prettiest dresses like that one you wore the last time I saw you. We'll be so happy, I know we will. Have you bought the cabin with the money I gave you yet?"

"Well, actually what I need you to do is take a look at this ring."

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't exchange rings until the wedding night. that was your idea."

"Right, but this isn't a wedding ring. I got it stuck on my finger and I want you to see if you can get it off. I think it's got some kind of enchantment on it. Will you take a look at it please," she asked. She employed the adoring eyes of her submissive ego and made a face so pathetic and endearing that he couldn't refuse. _At least I've learned a new trick from this whole ordeal._

"Alright, give me your hand." He took her over to his enchanting table and examined the ring through a filled soul gem.

"Where did you find this," he said. "This is dangerous magic. Very dangerous. You better be careful who you meet up with in the future, but don't worry, I'll be there to protect you."

"Can you get it off?"

"I can make a spell to get rid of it but it will take a few days."

"Great, I'll stop by on my way back from Markarth."

"You're not staying?" He wore his disappointment apparently on his face.

"Can't, I've got urgent business in Markarth."

"Of course honey. Love you."

"Um, yes." Sonia was on the road to Markarth in less than an hour with her submissive personality leading the way to do her Lord's bidding.

The Markarth job was easy. Security at the Dwemer museum was vastly overrated. If that wizard really wanted to protect those bits of metal he should have contacted the Guild. Get in get out, any second-rate thief could have done it and had time to step out for a drink as well. Sonia was thirsty but she didn't stop for a drink. She knew it wouldn't satisfy. She felt the bloodlust of the vampire rising inside of her and new she had to fight it. She had to cure herself but she knew she couldn't, not well she was wearing this ring. She knew this even before she bought a cure disease potion from the Hag's Cure. When she had the potion in her hand she simply couldn't bring it to her lips. The power of Avon Meti was controlling her through the ring.

She stowed the potion in her bag and began her journey back to Whiterun. _Farengar, if you have that spell, I might just marry you._

Sonia's world became enveloped in darkness that gave way to pure, white light as she felt the ring's enchantment being broken. When she could see again she looked down at her hand where the ring had been and saw a dark mark against her pale skin and a pile of grey ashes on the floor.

"That should do it," said Farengar. He grabbed her and looked into her eyes. "Listen, this wasn't easy to get off and I'm only half sure of what this magic was. Whatever you're involved in, I want you out."

Sonia was touched by his concern. She had been trained to be desensitized to this kind of attachment by her work with the Thieves Guild in Riften but recent events had changed her. She really felt something for this kind wizard right now and even considered staying in Whiterun and taking it slow for a while with him. She'd tell him she lost the money and he'd forgive her and they'd happily move on. _But there's still the matter of that vampire._

"I'll be back soon but I need one thing from you. I need to borrow a silver dagger."

Late at night, Sonia crept back into the cave and put on the mask of her submissive personality which was well under the control of her old self by now. She presented the Dwemer artifacts to her Lord and kneeled at his feet.

He looked at her suspiciously and said, "You're not wearing the dress I gave you."

_Damn, could that give me away?_

"It doesn't matter what I wear, Lord, if it helps me to better serve you. I had to put on something else so as not to catch attention."

He looked her over, scrutinizing her body for something that might reveal her true intentions.

"Show me your hands," he said.

It was over. He would see that she wasn't wearing the ring.

Sonia jumped to the side and barely dodged his spell. She scrambled around a corner and coated her silver dagger with a paralysis poison. She peered around the corner and saw the spacial discharge given off by the magicka of an invisibility spell. _The fool! Did he really think he could fool my perceptions? He must be getting desperate._

She lunged at him and struck. His body lay flat on the ground like a frozen slab glued to the floor. She crouched over his body and looked into his eyes.

"You know the thing about slaves," she moved her face in closer to his. "They always revolt."

She slit his throat and saw the silver burn his vampiric flesh. When she finally accepted him as dead and that she was free she felt the dagger burning her own skin too. She dropped the dagger and gulped the rest of the cure disease potion but it was too late. Sonia was a vampire.


End file.
